Without You Is How I Disappear
by XxNightxMarexX
Summary: A story about Kai... if you don't like Death Note OCs then don't read... kay? . Enjoy. I Fail At Summaries...


The first chapter of my story. WARNING: If you do not like OCs, please leave the story now.

Disclaimer: The characters of this story, besides Kai, do not belong to me. Neither do the bands, websites, anything else in here. Just the character Kai.

Hello... I'm Kai. I think you came here for a story, so I guess you get one. I'll give you a small introduction on myself, it might help you understand my situation a bit better.

Alright, my name is Kai. I currently have no last name, as I live in an orphanage. The Whammy House for Great Minds, as it is so lovingly called. I have wonderful friends and a great life and can't wait to get adopted! Not. I hate my life... I can't wait for death, and I have absolutely... one friend. Matt... the weirdest boy at the orphanage. He always wears the exact same thing... Black and white shirt, blue jeans, and his goggles. His other friend is a he/she named Mello. See, he looks like a girl, and acts like a boy. Hence, he/she. Also, he is always PMSing and eating chocolate and has big hips... yeah. So, thats Matt and Mello. Then there's Near... The white haired boy that's always wearing pajamas that are three sizes too big for him.  
He's extremely quiet, and he's always doing a puzzle or something with his hands. He's Mello's rival, but I don't think Near cares too much.

On to me... which was what the paragraph above was supposed to be about. I have black hair that ends just a few inches before my shoulders, with yellow streaks. Not blonde, lemon yellow. My eyes are a deep green, and I have extremely pale skin. I'd say I looked like a newborn baby or a vampire, but even they have more color to their face. Sigh... I'm short for my age, but not technically concidered a dwarf. My parents... they were extremely sick when I was born, and died just a few months after my birth. I listen to alternative music, and then other songs that just sound good. If I hear a small part of a song that I like, I try to find out what the song is, and go to YouTube and search it for the full version. I like Linkin Park, MCR, PATD, Pink, Nickelback, Sugarcult, BowlingForSoup, Relient K, and a bunch of others. And I swear, if you come up to me and tell me I am adorable, by all means, I will bite you. Hard.

I share a room with Matt and Mello... I hate it. It's never quiet... Either Matt's playing a video game, Mello's PMSing again, or their doing something in the bed... like, something gross... that we shouldn't be doing yet. Yeah, I know. They upload videos, too... Gross... Makes me not want to talk to them, but I can't help it. They're just too nice. Well... Matt is nice. Mello... not so much. Mello is completely rude to me, I don't see how I can handle sharing a room with him. But I suppose it's because of Matt. If Matt wasn't there to control either of us half the time, we'd both be dead by now. Seriously, Mello and I fight more than Near and him put together and multiplied by two. Yes, we fight that much. Matt tells me so... he says we need to stop fighting and learn to get along, but he knows it's harder for me than it is for Mello. Mello can be nice if he tries... I can only be nice if I like someone. If I don't... then I'm not nice to them. At all.

Just to get this out of the way... I have no crush. I am not: A prep; popular; liked by many people; happy; enjoyable to be around; exciting; nice; polite; or anything else like that. I am technically emo, as I indeed do have emotions, and I am entertaining, as told by Matt. Also, when I don't have my coffee in the morning... do not talk to me. You will be killed... not literally, but close enough. Now, I guess this chapter has gone on long enough. I'm going to start the story in the next chapter, so I guess this chapter was just an introduction as to what was to come?

Hmm. Anyway, if you like the story, add it to your favorites, send me a message of what you liked, comment, I don't care really as long as I get some good feedback. Seriously, feedback helps a writer find out whats wrong with the story and change it to make it better. Thanks~!


End file.
